The present invention is related to systems and methods for facilitating communications via a communication network. More particularly, the present invention is related to systems and methods for operating endpoints in a communication network.
In a typical system 100 depicted in FIG. 1, two endpoints 110, 120 in a communication network 130 communicate information to one another. This information may be compressed or otherwise encoded. As such, one or more encoder/decoders are utilized by endpoints 110, 120 to facilitate the communication. In some cases the encoder/decoders adapt to the information stream being sent/received in an effort to assure transmission success. However, it may be the case that network congestion or other failures cause information loss or even complete failure in the communication.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for performing communications in a communication network.